When Therapy works TOO well
by Scorpina
Summary: It was the last straw, after Hell in a Cell Kane was sent back to Dr. Shelby. Problem was, when he returned the monster was gone. He was all smiles and full of hugs for the locker room. The flags are up and the superstars are worried. They have to get the old Kane back, at any cost! But how?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The issue

"Are you kidding me, you called us for this!? Why the hell would you even care, you don't wrestle anymore!"

It was a meeting no one expected, yet much to the shock of everyone, Edge had come to the WWE and has asked for the ear of the locker room. There was a great disturbance occurring in his mind, and it had to be fixed, soon! Much to everyone's surprise, it was over Kane.

"Ever since Kane and I had… hugged it out… it didn't… feel right? Granted, it was Kane. Kane shouldn't be hugging people in such a manner"

"Come to think of it, Edge has a point" said John Cena. "He had a little relapse at Hell in a Cell, but they sent him back to Dr. Shelby… now… it's over kill. Nothing pisses him off!"

Recent video from the superstars proved such a thing. John found Rey with one of Kane and Bryan, the day he came back with a smile on his face he got into the face of Kane and announced "I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPION!"

Kane's smile didn't fade as he patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you!" and hugged him before walking away.

Suddenly the whole locker room looked concerned. "He hugged him without arguing with Bryan? This is serious!" stated Edge.

"So what, he's nothing but a pussycat, big deal!" muttered Big Show. "I could care less!"

Edge suddenly turned to Show. "Oh, you could care less? YOU COULD CARE LESS! Listen Show, Kane is a veteran of the locker room, and he brings out the best in you. You challenged your metal against him to see what you got! Let's face it, you don't have much in the way of competition. He gave you a run for your money"

Show still blew off the comment. "So what?" he demanded.

"Why the hell am I wasting my breath. Look, he's the Deadman's kid brother. He is a testament to the evolution of WWE. Kane the way he is… isn't Kane." Despite the fact that there was no threat of being beaten up, caught off guard or even tormented by Kane, there was still mixed emotions on the subject.

As the locker room debated as to what they should do, John Cena decided to take matters into his own hands and find the Big Red monster.

Something was afoot, and he was going to find out what it is…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Testing the waters.

John looked all over for Kane, and eventually found him in a hallway. He was sitting on one of the equipment boxes as he ate lunch. Far out of the norm for Kane, normally he would eat in the catering room or in a dark corner to himself. John approached with caution, just incase Kane snapped. Yet just as the big man was about to eat, he saw John from the corner of his eye. Instantly he placed his lunch to the side and got off the crate. "Cena! What can I do for you, how about a hug!?"

John froze to the motion of Kane standing with his arms wide open. "Uh, I'll pass thanks. Kane, can we talk?"

The big red monster nodded as he sat back down and began to eat once again. John knew something was off since Kane was eating salad. "I've been thinking about what you wanted to do a long time ago to me, to embrace the hate. I'm ready" he said in a stern tone.

Kane however had just taken a mouthful of his salad and nodded his head. He swallowed before answering. "You should have done this a long time ago. I don't embrace the hate anymore, thanks to Dr. Shelby. I am a new man!" he announced with a smile.

John knew he had to press harder. So he knocked Kane's lunch out from under him. "Don't you get it, I want to be like you! I want people to fear me, I mean who the hell takes someone like me, dress like this, seriously? NO ONE! You didn't, no one will. Teach me Kane!"

However, Kane's focus was more on his lunch. "I was eating that"

"Yeah, yeah you were. What are you going to do about it? I knocked your lunch out of your hands!"

"Then again, I could probably lose some weight"

"You really want me to start using fat jokes on you? Really?" John growled.

"You know, I wasn't even that hungry anyway! Thanks John!" Kane got off the equipment box and hugged Cena before walking off down the hallway.

Cena couldn't believe what just happened, let alone what he got away with. Kane would had knocked him into next weeks had he been his old self. But now, he is letting everything roll off his back like it didn't bother him. John was quick to find the others and tell them everything that happened. The room fell silent as Cena explained he knocked Kane's lunch out from under him.

"He throw you? Hurt you at least?" asked Edge.

John's head shook no. "He said he was getting fat and I did him a favor, he hugged me and walked off. I should have been sent through a wall. But worst is… he was eating a salad!"

Daniel Bryan smiled. "I finally reached him! The world's toughest vegan…."

"Would no longer be the world's toughest vegan. Not if you turned Kane" stated Edge.

The smile was quick to vanish. "No" he whispered at first.

"Yes!" stated Edge.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Randy Orton. He took the stage. "We all know what happened last time Kane was 'happy go lucky' and when he snapped. We all paid for it!" he stated. The room was quick to remember and nodded in agreement. "We got to break him of his before something in his snaps, his rage would be ten fold if we don't solve this. I think we need back up"

The room fell silent, but their heads nodded in agreement. Orton left the room to find Triple H. He needed to make a phone call…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The call

Triple H had spoken with Randy Orton, and couldn't have agreed more with his notion. Kane needed help, by any and all means necessary. Hunter had gotten on the phone and made the call Randy had asked, all the while he was on, Vince walked in on Triple H. The moment his phone hung up, Hunter looked to his father in law. "What was that about?" Vince questioned.

Hunter told him what was going on with Kane, however, Vince wasn't the least bit worried. "So, what about it? He's not hurting anyone. Or is that the problem?"

Triple H knew Mr. McMahon could care less if Kane was the monster that he had always been, but there were ways to get Vince to care. "Doesn't it concern you that if Kane is all nice about everything no one would care what he does anymore? And if no one cares, no one buys his merchandise!"

"Why do you think we have Ryback for? He's our new monster!"

"Vince, listen to me. Kane needs to be the way he has always been, if not we lose money! No one likes a nice monster. For goodness sake, he's coming across like an over grown Elmo!"

The comment made even Mr. McMahon crack a smile. "Elmo, really? You went there?"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he decided he had to scare Vince in the cheque book. He pulled out a sheet of sales papers and showed Kane on the decline. "That's Halloween, and who is our biggest seller besides Rey and the Undertaker when it comes to that season?"

Vince looked over the numbers, his jaw dropped as he turned to Triple H. "Where the hell is that doctor, I'll get him to fix Kane!" he stormed out in a huff. What Hunter didn't tell his father in law was the fact many people have tried to find Dr. Shelby. Daniel Bryan himself went in search of him, yet his office had mysteriously closes and the doctor was nowhere to be found.

As he tried to think over what to do next, did his phone ring. Triple H picked it up and heard the voice he was dying to hear. Before Vince stormed into the room, Hunter was leaving a message on an answering machine, he didn't get the one he wished to speak to. But now, he was on the other end.

"What?" demanded the voice.

"We got a problem, a big one"

"Kane?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Help is on the way

A week had passed as the locker room continued to feel the affects of a 'happy monster'. Kane went as far as startling Ryback with a good meaning hug before walking off. Cena was close by as Ryback turned to him. "I don't want to endure that again!" before walking off.

John however wasn't alone, of all people to help him. It was CM Punk. "Why the hell would you care if Kane returns to normal?" John asked out of the blue.

Punk only shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he was in Ohio Valley Wrestling I teamed with him, shortly after that, I got called up. Whose to say he didn't help that little push?"

"I thought Paul Hayman brought you up?"

"He did, but sometimes he needs some help to convince a McMahon. So let's see if we can get him to crack!" Punk decided to try and get to Kane and walked ahead of Cena. Kane was smiling and saying hello to everyone he met and went out of his way to hug people. The stagehands were taken back, some of the women looked petrified when he pulled them into a tight embrace. He found Kane looking out over the ramp way as the ring was being set up for the night. Punk stood next to him. "So, how's life treating you Kane?"

The smile on his face widened. "It's great, it's like Christmas and puppies rolled into one!"

Punk turned. "Really, after everything that has happened to you, and what has been taken away?" he demanded. Kane's smile slowly vanished as Punk mentioned everything that had happened to Kane, every event that made him bitter and angry. "It has come to my attention that you have not corrected the mistakes of your past. There are those who still need to pay for the wrongs they have done. Like Randy Orton! You remember, him and Evolution took away your title win by keeping you out of the ring as you did all the work!"

"Yeah" Kane muttered. "You know, you're right! Where is Orton?" he demanded.

Punk smiled as he told him Randy was in the catering room. Kane left rather quickly which prompted Punk to feel rather proud of himself for what he had done. Kane's anger had returned! However as he went to see for himself, he got to the catering room and found Orton locked in a hug and Kane muttering. 'I forgive you' before letting him go.

Orton fell to his knees, gasping for air as Kane walked out, he patted Punk on the shoulder but then pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thanks Punk, I got what I needed!" and walked away. Punk had the air knocked out of his lungs and was reduced to his knees as well. Orton finally got to his feet and approached him.

"Let me guess, your idea?" he demanded.

"I tried"

"By turning him on me? Great, thanks a lot"

"Well it didn't work!"

"Will the both of you shut your yaps" Suddenly the two turned and saw the Deadman standing before him. He didn't look happy.

"Hunter…"

"Told me everything, Orton, leave this to me." He looked up and down the halls. "Where is he?"

"Is that my brother?" Kane peered from around the corner, he smiled once again and suddenly pulled Taker into a tight embrace and even lifting him off his feet! "BRO! Great to see you, how have you been!?"

"Air… air!" wheezed the Deadman. He was released and caught his breath as Kane continued to grin.

"I just spoke with Hunter, you want to hang out? This is great! I'll get my stuff and we'll go to the hotel!"

Kane left rather quickly to gather his things, The Deadman paused and turned to the two men. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

The two tried to explain to him about Kane's anger management, and the last session turned him into that. "We got worried the moment he wasn't arguing with Daniel Bryan as to who the tag team champion was" explained Punk.

Taker rolled his eyes. "You should have called a lot sooner"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Deadman's attempt.

The Undertaker had no idea what he was getting himself into. At first, he didn't believe a word Triple H told him over the phone and nearly wrote off the idea that they needed him back to fix Kane, yet he went against his notion and decided to see what was going on in the locker room. The moment he saw his own half brother smiling and embracing him with a vice like grip. He knew something was wrong.

The first thing he did was track down Daniel Bryan and ask what Kane went through. Bryan freely spoke of the anger management therapy sessions he endured along with Kane. "We became tag team champions because of it. But after Hell in a Cell we had a falling out, next thing I knew, Kane was gone for the night, he came back and was smiling… a lot… I mean like…"

"I get it, he doesn't smile. Question is what happened to the doc? Vince has been searching for him and has found nothing."

"I've been looking too! It's like he never existed"

"Never existed huh?" Taker muttered lowly.

Before he could think any farther did Kane barge in. He saw Daniel and pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see my tag team partner getting along with my own brother!" All the while this occurred, Bryan was tapping out on Kane's back until he suddenly went limp. When Kane finally let go, Bryan gasped for air. Kane turned to hug Undertaker.

"Do it, and die!" warned the Deadman.

Kane's arm's didn't lower. "Aww, sounds like someone need a hug! Come on, Bro closure!"

"Kane I ain't hugging you!" growled Taker. "For the love if… What the hell happened to you? You wouldn't be caught dead hugging me or anyone else! What is your problem?"

Kane was taken back by the comment as his arms lowered. "What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me, not anymore. Take, I have caused destruction all my life, don't you think it is time to stop?"

Taker paused to the comment. "Did Daniel kick you too hard in the back of the head or something?"

Kane only laughed. "Oh, it's good to see you have a sense of humor brother, now if you'll excuse me, some of the girls asked me to shapparound with them." The moment Kane left the room, Taker turned to Bryan who was just getting the color back in his face.

"There has to be more to this than the anger management classes. What on earth would cause Kane to go all goody goody on us?" Taker asked aloud.

Daniel didn't know, nor did he want to know. "All what I think is that he has to get his competitor's edge back! We're defending the titles in two weeks!"

Taker however glared. "Why would you care, you're the tag team champion. You defend the title yourself!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about! Kane is my partner, we have to defend it as a team!"

"Not with the way you're flapping your gums. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to break my brother"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The night alone.

It was late in the day when Taker found Kane once again. He had walked in through the back with the Divas close by. Of course he was carrying everything as the girls talked about their fantastic mall day. Taker was quick to approach, knock everything out of Kane's arms before dragging him off. However, Kane managed to call aloud. "I had a great time ladies, we'll do it again some other time!" before he vanished into the parking lot. Taker threw Kane towards the rental car he had. "What the hell is with you? You NEVER go shopping" Taker growled.

"The girls wanted my opinion, and they bought me lunch which was very sweet of them"

"Get in the car, now!" growled the Undertaker.

Kane's shoulder shrugged as he got into the car without question. The two drove in silence until they reached the hotel. The two checked in and Taker took Kane up to the top floor. They entered the hotel room, once the two walked in. Taker locked the door. It caught Kane off guard. "Uh Take, what's with the locked door?"

"We ain't leaving this room, until I get my brother back!" growled the Undertaker.

Kane sat on the edge of the bed. "But I didn't go anywhere. I am sitting right here in front of you. Your young brother, a change man!"

Taker however curled his lip. "You ain't my brother. Not the same one I remember anyway. Besides, how do you want the WWE to remember you, a tall, dominating force of nature, the devil's favorite demon? Or a wimp of a man who could have had the whole locker room fear and respect him, but chose a cowards way?"

There was silence in the room. "I am no coward, but I don't want people to fear me anymore just to get my way. Why can't I have what I want without having to threaten people for it?"

Taker rolled his eyes. "I didn't get to where I am by being nice, Kane. I got here being dominating, being feared and dreaded! You of all people know that."

"Do I ever" Kane muttered. "Don't you think though that the only reason why people respect me, is because I am related to you?" Kane questioned. "Think about it, if I were anyone else, some no name in the locker room. Would people fear me for who I am?" Taker paused as he thought over Kane's argument. "Don't forget, remember when you patted John Cena on the shoulder after he faced Kurt Angle. He was a no name kid, yet the moment you crossed paths with him… he became more respected and was taken seriously. Because of you!"

Kane stood up from the bed. "Do you understand where I am coming from now? I don't want to make my legacy by living off of yours. I want to make mine on my own!"

Taker was rather silent to Kane, but began to understand. "But why the hell are you being so nice to people?"

Kane only smiled. "Because, it's how I was taught to be…" Taker was caught off guard as he pulled the Deadman into a hug. "Love you Bro"

Taker had to pull himself out of the vice like grip. Breaking Kane was going to far more difficult than he imagined.

However, the night was young, and the Deadman had just begun to fight!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The morning after

The locker room was waiting in silence for Kane and the Deadman to return. Many had dressed in hockey equipment that had been left in the arena. "I guess we can be grateful for the lock out" muttered Punk. Many had taken the equipment for precautions. As they waited, Randy Orton however decided to walk about and see how the day turned out. However, much to his shock, he found the Undertaker in the catering room.

He was white as a ghost.

Orton paused as he looked about and tried to see if there was anyone else with him, Kane was nowhere to be found. "Take?" questioned Orton. The Deadman jumped a little, he blinked and shook his head as his hand trembled holding a cup of coffee. "I have never seen you like this, what the hell is wrong with you? Wait… you did it? You got Kane bad again!" Orton sounded excited, however, the Deadman wasn't grinning with pride that he should.

"You… did get him evil again, right?" asked Randy.

Taker cleared his voice. "Had a scare this morning" Taker whispered. Orton came deeper into the room and sat next to the Undertaker. "I half expected Kane to attack me, anything like he did the last time he took me out. Nothing like that happened."

"Then what startled you?"

Taker turned his head and scrunched his face in a disgusted look for a moment. He looked back to Randy and said. "Woke this morning, didn't even sit up when there was a tray lying across my lap. I got served breakfast in bed"

Randy's jaw dropped. "How the hell could he make you breakfast in bed? That hotel doesn't even offer a complimentary breakfast!"

"I wondered that too, paid the bill this morning, nothing was written on my bill about room service. Kane has gone so good. I can't break him. I tried. I did everything. I tied him to a chair and made him watch everything he did in the past and some scary movies to change it up. No reaction, he fell asleep…" Taker paused. "I don't even remember untying him. How the hell did he make me breakfast?!"

Randy shook his head.

The room was quick to fill with WWE superstars as they realized Kane was still nice. "At least the hockey equipment held up" muttered Punk.

"What's the deal Taker, I thought you were going to fix him? He ain't fixed!" called out Sheamus.

Taker shook his head to them. "I tried, honestly I did everything. Mind games and all, nothing made him snap. He went shopping with the Divas yesterday!"

All the men shuttered. "I hate it when they took me shopping!" growled Punk. "But Vince tells us to look after them, we got no choice at times."

"That's nothing Fella, try going with them the week before the hall of fame ceremony! They take forever to find a dress!" growled Sheamus. But he soon turned his focus back to the Deadman. "Now, I don't know about you, but if we don't get him fixed, there are going to be others who will take advantage of his kindness."

Taker nodded in agreement, however before he could utter a word, Vince McMahon came into the catering room. He looked winded and just caught his breath. "Since when the hell does Kane have a vice like hug?!" he demanded.

"So, you see the problem now?" demanded Orton. "He's going around and hugging everyone! He's got a match in a few days with the tag titles, quite frankly. It's in your best interest to ensure he is fighting for them"

"You don't have to tell me twice Randy, I saw the numbers and fans are tuning out to a kind Kane. We got to do something!"

The locker room fell silent. "His contract is coming up, isn't it?" asked Taker.

Vince turned and nodded to the Deadman. "What of it?"

"Perhaps you need to put a new clause in there, to ensure Kane stays Kane. You didn't sign him to be Mr. Nice guy"

Vince suddenly smiled and nodded. "I see where you're getting at! Alright, I'll go write it up now!" Vince left just as Triple H walked in.

He noticed a pale Undertaker. "Don't ask" the room muttered. "But you may want to follow Vince, he's rewriting Kane's contract" Hunter nodded as he was quick to pursue his father in law.

"You think it's going to work? A clause in the contract to make Kane mad again?" asked Sheamus.

"We tried everything else, quite frankly, it's that or no longer be in the WWE" said the Undertaker.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A turn for the worst.

Later that day, the locker room spent the time looking for Kane who somehow vanished. Punk stood in confusion as he turned to Sheamus. "How does a seven foot tall man disappear in a locker room!?" he demanded.

Sheamus only rolled his eyes until something caught his nose. "You smell what I smell fella?" he asked.

Punk glared at him at first, until he too took in the scent of the room. Something not just filled the room, but the halls and other areas. Many superstars began to come out of their dressing rooms and following their noses, even the deadman. "What the hell… are those cookies I smell?" he demanded.

They all came to the catering room and lying on the tables were fresh batches of gingerbread cookies. Standing behind the table was Kane! "Hey!" he protested. "This was supposed to be a surprise!"

If anyone had anything in his or her hands, it was dropped to the ground. Daniel Bryan pushed and shoved his way to the front and saw what his tag partner did. "No" he whispered.

"No what? No one has eaten yours, look Bryan I made one for you, he's got an icing beard and everything!"

"I think I am going to puke," muttered Taker.

"Have a cookie, it will make you feel better. Well since the cat is out of the bag, I guess I better get the milk, help yourselves!" Kane left shortly after as every eye turned to the Deadman.

"He's baking now? What the hell man! I thought you were going to break him!" demanded Punk.

Sheamus went to the table and took a cookies, he was rather surprised to the first bite. "Hey, these are really good!"

"NOT NOW!" shouted the locker room.

Sheamus only shrugged his shoulders as he helped himself to the treats. Taker on the other hand was starting to get really worried. That worry only grew when Vince came into the catering room, looking as nervous as Taker did this morning. "Who left a plate of cookies and milk in my office?" he asked.

However much to the locker room's dismay, Vicky stepped forward and took credit. "You looked over worked, I spent all day making those"

The whole locker room stared at her with glared, Sheamus however smiled. "What kind are they?" he asked.

Vicky only sneered at Sheamus as Kane returned with armfuls of milk containers. "Hey Vince, you got your snack?" Kane asked as he began to lay out the cartons.

McMahon only glared at Vicky. "What's sad is, I would have been much happier knowing someone was trying to kiss my ass than to know my monster has become Martha Stewart."

Vince left as some of the superstars couldn't help but take a cookie.

The Undertaker however was getting more and more worried about his brother. "You never went through a cookie phase in your career right?" asked Orton.

"Randy, you got six seconds to get out of my sight before I cram my fist in your face!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The final push

It was a few hours before Raw when Vince called Kane into his office. Once again, the monster was all smiles and hugged everyone in the room, including Triple H. After everyone regained their breaths, Kane sat down and asked what the meeting was about. "Is it about the cookies? I can give you the recipe if you like!"

"I will ask for that later on, right now we are talking about you contract"

The smile vanished from Kane. "Wow, I didn't know that it was coming up that quickly" he turned to Vince. "You are keeping me, aren't you?"

Hunter cleared his voice. "Well that depends on you" he said as the contract was slid into Kane's view. He looked over the paper and noticed changes in it. "You want me to be mad? Can you really put this in a clause?"

"Well, we want you to be you, Kane. Not something that was forced upon you. We see now that anger management was the wrong way to deal with you… problems"

"Problems? Yes, they were problems, but not anymore. Don't you see? I'm fixed! I am what you want me to be, calm, collected and much kinder. You won, why are you tainting your own victory? Granted, many have tried to change me with very little success…"

"Kane, we can't have a kind monster in the WWE, you aren't a monster anymore!" growled Triple H. "You brought out the best in your opponents when you were mad as hell and prepared to unleash it upon them. You made people fear you, for they had no idea what to expect. That's gone now, what challenge are you for anyone if you are going to be soft like this?"

A small grin came over Kane as he saw Hunter reach for a cookie and ate it, not knowing where it truly came from. "It is a kind offer, but perhaps you aren't considering other aspects of this. What if I sign this, I get mad, and sent away again? It would be rather pointless. The GMs change all the time, who is to say they won't do this all over again to me? I'm sorry, I can't sign this"

Kane gently pushed the paper back towards Vince. "What if we make certain it doesn't happen again? I will put in that no one can send you anywhere if you get mad? Would that be better?" Vince asked.

"I would consider it" Kane whispered. "But it doesn't mean I will be bad. That I cannot promise." Kane rose from his seat and left the office.

The McMahon were getting worried. Triple H continued to finish off his cookie until Vince turned to him. "Kane made those, you do know that?" he asked.

Hunter only nodded. "Yeah, and their really good too!"


	10. Chapter 10 THE END

Chapter 10- the contract.

Vince thought it would be best if the pressure was put on Kane to sign before the WWE Universe than to have the matter settle privately. He stood in the middle of the ring with Triple H, Kane same out with a smile on his face. The fans knew something was wrong with the man who once shouted at a small boy about monsters existing… since he was one of them.

But now that he is all smiles, Kane just wasn't Kane anymore.

He entered the ring and was looking to hug Vince and Triple H, yet both men refused. "Kane, we have matters to attend to. This is your contract, and we have clearly stated now within the fine print that you must be who you were before this anger management broke you. We need you to be the monster the fans pay to see!"

Kane leaned down and looked over the contract. He nodded to everything in it. "So, no matter what I do, from here on in, I won't be sent away? Not to anger management or anything like that?" he asked.

Vince nodded. "I will personally fire anyone who does!"

The smile grew on Kane as he signed the paper. He promptly put down the pen before he started stretching his arms and tilted his neck from side to side letting out a light snap from each side. "Finally," he said.

No one expected what happened next. He threw himself over the table, knocked down Triple H before he got up and caught Vince McMahon by the throat. Vince was put through the table as Kane laughed and smiled to his actions.

In the back.

No one moved, not a soul.

The locker room watched Kane destroy Vince and Triple H with no hesistation. "Ok, what the hell just happened?!" demanded CM Punk.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to the Deadman who was just as shocked as everyone else. "What, you think I know?"

Daniel Bryan decided to leave the room, everyone saw him standing outside of the door lifting his belt into the air, he was about to shout 'I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPION' when Kane grabbed hold of this throat and threw him into the locker room.

"Cram it Bryan!" before storming off.

"Well, we got him back" stated Sheamus. "Damn, I should have asked for that cookie recipe before he turned evil again."

Later that night.

The Undertaker found him. Standing on the rooftop and looking over the city was Kane. There as a smile on his face once more as the Deadman came up beside him. Kane didn't even turn to look at him. "For once, I even had you going"

Taker said nothing. "You planned this, all along didn't you?" he asked.

No answer came, instead, Kane finally turned and face his brother, he was about to walk way before he paused besides the Undertaker. "Dr. Shelby moved VERY far away after our last… session. But he did inspire me for this plan. You know the old expression, kill them with kindness. Well that works quite well. Oh… one other thing." Kane leaned in close and whispered. "You're not the only one who can play mind games"

THE END

BONUS

"Kane's" cookie recipe

This is actually my family's recipe, best gingerbread there is!

1 package of butter flavored Crisco shortening

2 cups of sugar

2 cups of Fancy Molasses

2 eggs

3 Tablespoons of vinegar

2 ½ teaspoons of cloves

2 teaspoons of cinnamon

2 tablespoons of ginger

approximately 7-8 cups of flour

Instructions

Cream shortening, sugar. (in other words mix really well!)

Add molasses, vinegar, eggs

Add rest of ingredients Put flour in last.

Add enough flour till the dough is slightly moist but easy to handle. (if it's sticky, you need a little more flour)

Chill at least three hours- Better to let it chill overnight.

Makes five dozen cookies

Bake at 350 F for 8- 10 minutes.

ENJOY!


End file.
